The Eighth Sin: Sin of Vengence
by pizzafan123
Summary: There were Eight Deadly Sins who used to work for the Kingdom of Lionies. The toughest and strongest of Holy Knights. Each named for a sin they committed. Rowan was the EIght Sin of Vengence. A crime barely anyone what it truely was or how long ago. 10 Years they meet again to help the third princess Elizabeth. See where there adventure takes them and what they will face.
1. Meeting Rowan

**Eight Deadly Sins**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting the Deadly Sin of Vengence**

Hawk, Meliodas, Diane and Elizabeth were just leaving the Forest of White Dreams. They were on the boar now. Meliodas smiled, hiding his pain from the injury. He'll be fine, he's had worse. Elizabeth was sending him worried looks which he ignored. Diane's seen him injured so she knows he will be fine.

Elizabeth asked. "Where are we going now?"

Meliodas was sitting on a table. "Well, Little Gil said Ban was in Baste Prision, King's dead around the Nercopolis and Rowan's suspected to be around here. I heard a rumor of something like that about her. too So. Rowan it is."

His tone of King's death didn't change through the whole conversation. He didn't believe it anyway. Diane smiled from outside. "We're going to find Rowan?!"

Meliodas just nodded. Yep, looks like it."

Hawk snorted. "Rowan?"

His and Elizabeth's gaze wandered to the wanted posters on the wall of the tavern where the Eight Sins were shown. Above her name, a sketch of a girl with short dark hair and a smirk was shown. Her face was more angular than round. A half helm was on her face, barely showing her eyes and covering her nose. The beginning of a hauberk was seen before the picture was cut off.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Rowan? She the-"

Meliodas nodded. "Rowan, the Wolf Sin of Vengeance."

Hawk backed up at the title. Meliodas just gave out a smirk. You didn't ask a Sin their sin.

/ / / / / /

A girl of short dark hair and bright blue eyes that had to be around 14 or 15 sat in front of a hut made of stone, similar to the other huts around, making it a village.

"Sarah." The girl ignored him and he repeated the name louder. "Sarah!"

The girl jolted, realizing he was talking to her. She turned and smiled, her teeth not showing. "Mr. Framer, you have it?"

The man, Mr. Framer nodded. He was a blacksmith. In his arms, he had rows of silver chains. He asked. "What does a young girl like you need this for?"

She raised her eyebrows in mirth. "Do you really want to know?"

He frowned at her words. "Are the rumors true then?"

The girl named Sarah grinned at him, again feeling a little sad. She did spend a while in this village. "What do you think?"

Mr. Framer made a disgruntled face and sighed, a begrudging smile on his face. "Fine, here. Make sure they work."

Her eyes widened at his words. Humans...they still surprised her. Good and bad. "I-uh, alright." She flushed a little on her face and neck. She took them and put them around her shoulders like they were made of parchment. She waved him goodbye.

Time to prepare.

/ / / / / /

Meliodas, Diane, Hawk and Elizabeth arrived at Moonson Village, where the rumors were heard to be from. Meliodas put his hands on his hips, ignoring another twinge of pain. "Okay, Diane and Hawk will stay with the bar."

The Sin of Wrath's words already gained protests. Diane asked (complained). "Captain, why can't I come?"

Hawk snapped. "Why should I? So, you can perve on the princess?!"

Diane gaped and then glared at the blond. "Captain!"

Meliodas gave them a blank look. "Simple. You both cause too much attention. Diane, you're a giant and Hawk, we know you're gonna talk."

Both of the complainers deflated, though Hawk sent Meliodas a glare. "Fine!"

Meliodas and Elizabeth went into the village as the sun was going down. Elizabeth asked him. "Sir Meliodas?"

He looked over at her, quirking an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

She asked. "What's Rowan like?" She then flushed bright red, calling out. "Sir Meliodas!"

Meliodas stopped groping her rear and chuckled in thought. "Well, it doesn't take much to annoy her, but she's very loyal. Would be enraged if anyone spoke against us Sins. Protective too, but she likes to have fun also. Something like that."

Elizabeth smiled in awe. "Really? She sounds great."

Meliodas laughed. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Soon they arrived at the middle of the village. It was getting darker and not many people were out and walking around. Meliodas pointed at a bar ahead of them. "Look a bar, let's see what we hear."

Elizabeth brightened. "Just like the Boar's Hat."

Meliodas grinned. "Exactly."

They walked in, pushing the doors open. The place was empty, only two people on either side of the bar. A man with haggard clothes and another man with grease staining his. Meliodas easily sat in the middle of them, but there was still some space. Elizabeth stood behind him, her hands grazing his shoulders. The place made her a little uneasy.

Meliodas said cheerfully, voice nonchalant. "So, where's the beast I've heard about?"

Thought the bar was already quiet, it had gotten quieter at his words. The bartender froze, the poor man shrunk his shoulders, and the grease stained man's head snapped up and stared at him with wide eyes. The bartender was the one that spoke. "...the beast?"

Meliodas nodded his head. "Uh-huh. The ferocious animal I heard about."

A whimper came from the poor man. "No!"

The bartender soothed him. "Keep calm Franklin and drink your ale." Franklin nodded, doing what he said to and breathing deeply. The bartender fixed the two a look, but his eyes stayed on Meliodas. "Where'd you hear that?"

Meliodas shrugged (hiding another grimace of pain). "Around."

The greasy man dropped a couple of coins on the bar, sent a look at the newcomers and left with haste. Before the bartender could say anything else, Meliodas pulled Elizabeth with him out of the bar after the man. Meliodas said when they were outside and before the man got too far. "Wait, so are you going to tell me about the beast or what?"

The man paled, snapped his head up to look at the night sky. Meliodas followed his gaze and looked up at the dark sky to see the bright full moon. He just stared at it and didn't move.

Elizabeth broke the silence. "Sir Meliodas?"

It seemed to break Meliodas out of it. "Elizabeth, go back to the bar."

Elizabeth frowned. "Sir Meliodas..."

He replied. "Don't worry, I'll get Rowan."

The man frowned at his words. "Rowan? I thought we were talking about Sarah." He paled deeper, realizing he just gave the young girl up.

Meliodas gave the man a blank stare. "Where is she?"

The man stared back, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

_Remembering the young woman who came into town a couple of years ago, a kid more like. _

_The grin she showed in most situations. _

_How coldly the citizens treated her at first, but she never let it show that it bothered her. _

_How he first met her, the girl with an awkward smile in the beginning. And when he began to realize her connection to the Beast of this village. _

_He realized that's why she moved to the mountains and even if she hurt people...he still cared. _

He turned back toward the bar. "Please...I guessed what she is...but she's a kid, don't hurt her."

Meliodas said in his carefree tone. "Don't worry about it."

The man nodded. "She lives in the mountains up north, it's where she lived for a few years now."

Meliodas said. "Elizabeth, please go with him."

Elizabeth looked at him for a moment and then she smiled. "Alright, Sir Meliodas."

Elizabeth and the grease stained man went back into the bar. Meliodas turned toward the mountains. "Rowan, here I come."

/ / / / / /

Deep in the mountains 'Sarah' or Rowan as most others than this village know her as was getting ready for the night. She clasped the collar around her neck, clicking on the manacles around her wrists that attached to the collar. She hoped these chains were stronger than the last ones. Even though she was in the mountains, she wanted a last line of defense. She wrapped the chains into a pole forced into the ground.

She sat on the ground with her legs stretched out in front of her. She had time before it took over. She knew the feeling, she's be dealing with it once a month for years. She could the tightness roll over her skin like it did every time. She hissed in pain as the bones in her shoulders and arms broke. Her legs went out in the same fashion. A whimper of pain escaped her lips. No matter how long the Change was been happening, it still was agonizing. Rowan grunted out. "Here it comes." As more bones cracked, she blacked out.

When she came to, she was on all fours. In her place, was a large sized wolf. The chains was strong and didn't break. holding her in place by the pole. With a whiff, the Wolf tensed and growled deeply at the smell of an intruder in her territory.

She looked look over him to see an assuming messy haired blond boy with bright green eyes. His face was calm against the wolf's fury and he held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. But the wolf could sense the darkness and power from him. He did smell familiar, though she didn't know where he was from.

He stepped closer and she growled threateningly. He just grinned at her. "Hey, Rowan. It's me. Your captain."

Rowan growled again, straining against her bonds. He spoke the human language even if he wasn't. He took another step forward and she gave out a deeper growl. He sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't think i had to do this, but fine."

The wolf's hackles were raised, waiting to see what he would do.

He breathed and stared, his eyes darkening tp purple and a circular mark over his forehead. "Rowan, your Captain Meliodas."

Rowan yelped, backpedaled away from the threat and bumping into the pole. She then rolled on her back with a whine. She realized the demon with higher power. She bared her neck and throat.

/ / /

Meliodas grinned at her., letting the Mark to leave his eyes to go back to his normal green. Rowan didn't have the best control when she transformed, but his Demon Form usually brought her back. He walked forward and broke apart the chains holding her hands/paws and throat. He said. "There, that sound be easier."

He moved back a couple of steps to where he was to give Rowan more space. Her eyes lit up with happy recognition as she looked at him. Meliodas' grin widened when he realized she broke through to recognize him and not just the demon. He waved a hand as she righted herself to be on all fours. "Yo, Rowan. Been awhile, 10 years, right?"

Rowan was bigger than the average sized wolf with thick dark fur, bright blue eyes and standing at a little over 6 feet tall. Which means she's really hard to miss unless she was hidden well. Rowan then gave him a wolfish happy grin he was familiar with. She then pounced on him, one paw on his chest. Meliodas winced, feeling the wound pull tightly. But he relaxed, feeling no ill intent from her, not that he expected any.

Rowan let out a sharp bark, licking his cheeks, nose, forehead and hair. Meliodas gave out a bright laugh. He missed how playful Rowan could get, especially in this form. Rowan gave one last lick to his nose and backed up. She rested her head on her paws in front of her. He patted her on the head a couple of times. "So, when do you turn back?"

The wolf shrugged. About an hour later, Rowan let out a groan. Meliodas looked over. "So, I guess it's time now?"

Rowan shuttered and gasped sharply from her muzzle as bones re-broke and the fur receded back into her skin. Meliodas looked at her. "Oh wow. You haven't changed _or_ aged."

Rowan stood, naked as the day she was born. She let out a bark like laugh, similar to the one in her wolf form. "Stop looking, Perverted Captain." She said it like it was a title. He grinned at her and she put on her green long sleeve tunic and black pants. She ruffled her hair and asked, looking at the boy flat on his back. "You ready, Cap'n?"

He hopped up, hiding the pain from his wound and giving her another smile. "When you are."

/ / / / / / / /

**Yeah, I haven't been writing for a while, but work has been a busy pain. I will cut up a couple chapters in a couple of days. Another new story and done before, but hope you like it. **


	2. Goodbye and Reunion

**The Eight Sin: Sin of Vengeance**

**Goodbye and the Reunion**

**Chapter 2**

Rowan followed Meliodas out of the mountains and toward the town. "So, Cap'n?"

Meliodas looked over at her. "Yeah?"

"It's been 10 years, why now?"

Meliodas looked to be in thought. "Hm, well, the third princess from Liones-"

Rowan spoke, her voice surprised. "From the same kingdom we were accused of killing the Grand Master?"

Meliodas gave her a narrow eyed stare. "It rude to interrupt someone."

Rowan gave her captain a smile. "Sorry, Cap'n. Go on."

"Yes, like I was saying, Elizabeth is looking to bring us together to help the kingdom from the Holy Knights-"

Rowan interrupted him again. "You know, their name really doesn't fit considering their actions."

Meliodas sighed a little. He almost forgot her habit of interrupting people when a question came to her mind and she blurted it out before the other person finished talking. It's gotten some of the Sins to fight with her. Meliodas sent her a pointed look. "Rowan."

Rowan laughed. "My bad, Cap'n. Continue."

Meliodas continued where he was stopped. "The Holy Knights who are corrupt anyway, so the kingdom can be free. Like I said, we're collecting the rest of the Sins-"

Rowan asked. "By the way, Cap'n, who have you found?"

Meliodas said calmly. "Ah, I see. You don't want to hear the rest."

Rowan blanched. "Oh, damn! I'm sorry Cap'n. Please go on."

Meliodas gave her a shrug. "Is there even a point?"

Rowan's voice had a whine. "I said sorry, Cap'n."

"So, we have Diane with us, we found you, we were searching for Ban next."

Rowan gave him a nod. "What about the others?"

"Well, Ban's in prison and King's dead-"

Rowan's eyes bulged open. "WHAT!? Don't look at me like that, Cap'n! King dead?! No way!"

Rowan couldn't think of any of the Sins being dead.

Meliodas shrugged, noticing the bar that Elizabeth was waiting at. "That's just what I heard."

Rowan relaxed, realizing what he was saying. "Aye, Cap'n. So, what about the others?" 

"Well, I don't know where Merlin, Gowther or Escandor is. We'll figure it out later."

That made sense, Rowan was used to Meliodas' easy going personality. "So, where's Diane? I should have been able to see her."

Meliodas replied. "She'd cause too much attention so I told her to stay back."

Rowan chuckled at his words. "I bet she didn't like that."

Meliodas said cheerfully. "She sure wasn't."

Both Meliodas and Rowan laughed, Rowan could just imagine the situation and reaction, no matter how many years past. Meliodas stumbled and Rowan stopped, her hand hovering near him. She gave him a worried look. "Cap'n? You okay?"

Meliodas gave her a blank look with a smile. "Ah, just a scratch."

Rowan gave him a distrusting glance, but seemed to shrug and nod at the same time. There was no convincing Meliodas once he stuck to something. That much she remembered clearly, even with a decade being past. Also, the captain could take care of himself, that she knew.

Meliodas went ahead, going inside the bar. He called. "Elizabeth!"

Rowan hesitated a couple of feet behind him. She's lived here for years, not the full decade, but for a while. If they realized what she was…

Meliodas tilted his head. "Rowan?"

Rowan shook her head, doing her best to shake herself out of it. "Comin' Cap'n."

She followed after him inside. It was almost empty. The town bartender, Michael and the blacksmith, Mr. Framer were inside. Mr. Framer had his head down. There was also a girl Rowan guessed was the princess, Elizabeth. She was pretty with long silver hair, a bang covering one eye, the other one a bright blue. She was dressed in a half cut top and a very short skirt, it was thigh high.

Rowan told Meliodas. "It doesn't seem like the clothes for a princess."

Meliodas' face and tone was bright. "That's simple. I picked them out."

Rowan gave him a deadpan look. "I should have guessed, you're a pervert."

All she got for her words was a grin and a laugh. "Rowan, you don't change."

Rowan muttered. "You'd be surprised."

Meliodas gave her another blank look. Rowan move ahead and inside, she recognized his look. Mr. Framer stared at her in shock. "Sarah!?"

The girl gave him a soft grin, her eyes fond. "I guess you should know, the name's Rowan."

A soft gasp caught her attention. It was the princess, Elizabeth. Michael, the bartender stared in surprise, before shaking his head with a frown and went back to cleaning drinking glasses. Mr. Framer abruptly stood up. "Sar-...Rowan. Are you alright?"

Rowan sent him a grin. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"If your here, then the rumors-" His voice was hopeful, and Rowan wished she would lie.

Rowan sent him a grim smile, her eyes hard. "They are true, trust me."

"But-" His voice held a weak protest.

She sent him a blank look, a look not dissimilar to her captain. "They're true. Good day, Blacksmith." She turned on her heel, leaving the bar, It really was the best way to say goodbye. Not that Mr. Framer knew that.

Mr. Framer looked shocked and Meliodas showed no emotion on his face. Mr. Framer asked. "Why?" He couldn't seem to finish his question or say anything else.

Elizabeth didn't know what was going on, but she looked worriedly at the door that the Sin left through. Meliodas told the blacksmith. "I think you know."

Mr. Framer flinched back a moment later. "She wouldn't think..." He shook his head hard. "Tell her I hope she's safe." He swallowed hard before turning away. Meliodas nodded and Elizabeth waved goodbye to the two occupants before she followed Meliodas out. She talked with the two men while she waiting for Meliodas to come back.

Rowan's back was facing them, her hands in her pockets. "Ready to go, Cap'n?"

Meliodas nodded, replying. "Yep. The old man hopes you stay safe."

Rowan let out a smile, giving a chuckle and turning to them. Her eyes went to Elizabeth and she realized she didn't introduce herself, even if Elizabeth must of heard of her because of her Sin's reputation. She looked at her. "You're Princess Elizabeth."

Elizabeth jumped in surprise at her attention. "Uh, yes."

Before Rowan could reply, the doors of the bar burst open. She looked over to see Mr. Framer out there with wide eyes. He looked relieved to see her still standing there. "Sarah, what happened or what...you are doesn't matter! Please take care of yourself."

Rowan's own eyes widen at his words and a surprised breath escaped her. "Ah, thank you Mr. Framer for everything."

He smiled brightly at her, turning back to go inside the bar. Rowan still had a look of disbelief on her face. She muttered. "Humans sure are surprising, aren't they?"

Meliodas let out a chuckle, wherever in agreement or something else, Rowan didn't know. Meliodas and Elizabeth were walking in some direction, Rowan followed. She figured they knew where they were going. Rowan was spaced out in thought. She's been here for a long time. She was brought back to awareness to see Meliodas grope Elizabeth's chest.

Rowan rolled her eyes, smacking him over the back of the head. "Cap'n. You damned pervert."

Elizabeth squeaked in surprise at the both of them. "Sir Meliodas! Lady Rowan!"

Rowan blinked. It's been a long time since she's heard her title. She then nodded her head at the princess. "Princess, smack the Cap'n when needed."

Meliodas gave me a insulted look I knew was false. "Aw, that's mean, Rowan."

Rowan gave him a dry look. "You deserve it."

Meliodas laughed, but didn't say anything. Rowan spotted Diane's large form and grinned widely. It's been a long ten years. Rowan walked over and stood in front of her. Diane didn't see her yet. Meliodas and Elizabeth were behind her. She called up. "Hey Diane!"

With Rowan's sharp eyes, she could see Diane look down. With a yelp, Rowan was picked up in a large fist and brought lose to Diane's face. "Rowan!?"

Rowan gave her a toothy wolfish grin. "Diane! It's been a long time!"

Rowan was rubbed against a huge cheek. "Ro! I missed you so much! So, this is where you stayed for ten years?"

Rowan shrugged. "And then some." Diane shook her a little from her joy. Rowan asked. "Hey, you wanna put me down?"

Diane's eyes widened. "Oh, right. Here you go." Diane gently sent her hands to the ground, opening her fist. Rowan gave her friend a fond pat to the ankle, wolfish grin still on display. It was good having her pack together, even if Meliodas was the alpha.

Meliodas and Elizabeth let them have their reunion. They came over and Meliodas said. "I see you guys met again."

Diane beamed at Rowan. "Yeah, it's great that we found you."

Rowan asked. "So, what's the plan?"

Meliodas told her. "Ban's in Baste Prison."

Elizabeth looked a little worried. "Will he be okay?"

Rowan scoffed a bit, annoyed. "Ban's a idiot to let himself be captured." He was too strong even without his Sacred Treasure. Even ignoring his strength, Ban was immortal. He must of let boredom or something stupid to get captured. Meliodas looked like he agreed. He knew Ban pretty well, he must of known it was purposeful.

Just as Rowan was thinking about this, something bumped into her legs. She looked down to see a pink pig with a earring on one ear. She frowned, tilting her head. "What's with the pig?"

The pig stuck it's nose up in the air. "Well, that's just rude."

Rowan stared and then stared some more. Rowan blinked in pure disbelief. "He just-he-what?"

The pig scoffed. "What? Never seen a talking pig before?"

Rowan sputtered in shock and stumbled back a step. She then shook my head. Rowan gave a look to Meliodas, who was grinning. She rolled my eyes. Of course he found this amusing. "Talking pig, Cap'n?"

Meliodas laughed. "That's Hawk."

Hawk then said. "I'm also the Captain of Scrapes Disposal!"

Rowan's eyebrows were raised at his words. "Wow, that's quite the order." Hawk gave himself a self important nod. She continued with a grin. "So, since you talk, eating you is off limits?"

He gave out a sharp squeal, hiding behind Elizabeth. "Ah! How could you say that!? Elizabeth, save me!" Elizabeth soothed and calmed him down. His reaction and Rowan's words made Diane laugh.

Meliodas waved a hand toward the hut Rowan didn't notice until now. "This is where we sleep and travel. And he's Mama Hawk."

Rowan frowned in confusion. "His mother is a house?"

Just after she said that, the ground below her feet started shaking. Rowan tensed, firming her feet to the ground and growling lowly. Meliodas said. "Ro, it's okay."

A minute later, a huge green pig was seen with the hut on its back. Rowan ran a hand through her hair. "Woah! Hawk, that's your mother?!"

Hawk beamed. "Yep, that's my mom. She's the best!"

They got inside and Diane was standing beside the window. Rowan felt bad that she couldn't come inside with them, but we couldn't do anything about it. Meliodas said. "This is my bar. Great for gathering information. Here's the uniform." He held up a skimpy outfit, the same one Elizabeth was wearing. He waved it toward Rowan with a broad grin.

Rowan let out a noise between a growl and a snarl. "Like Hell I'm wearing that!"


	3. Looking for Ban

The Eight Sin: Sin of Vengence

Chapter 3

They were all in the Tavern except for Diane and Meliodas, who was riding on her shoulder. Rowan was sitting at the bar counter. She was looking at her bounty poster, which she held with one hand. She heard Meliodas call. "Hey Rowan! Come out here!"

Rowan stood and called back, dropping the poster on the counter. "Got it, Cap'n." When Rowan went outside, she saw him standing next to Hawk and Elizabeth. Of course, Diane was walking beside the moving pig. The gigantic pig still surprised her a little bit. She knew Ban's reaction would be more extreme. As Rowan went out there, she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the potent smell. "Captain, what-is that blood?!" His whole shoulder was soaked in it.

Meliodas just smiled, waving a easy hand. "Don't worry, Little Gil got me earlier."

Rowan stared in disbelief. "Little- you mean young Gilthunder?" She hasn't seen the purple haired lad since he was a little boy. it has been about 10 years, a full decade.

Meliodas nodded. "Yeah, I got him to tell me what I needed to know. We're going to Ban in Baste Prison."

Diane cheered. "Sounds good to me, Captain."

Rowan crossed her arms over her chest. "I agree."

Hawk asked. "What made you want to pick that place first?"

Meliodas said brightly. "It's closer." Rowan tilted her head at him, that sounded like an answer he would give.

Hawk scoffed. "What a chump."

Elizabeth (who was quiet this whole time), blurted out. "I don't think you should do this!"

Rowan's gaze switched to the princess and tilted her head. "You got a issue with our Fox?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened in alarm, shaking her head rapidly. "No! No! That's not it. I just think tending to Sir Meliodas' injuries should be a top priority." She turned toward Meliodas. "In your condition, facing off with another Holy Knight could mean..."

Then Meliodas buried his face under his skirt. "This will make me better."

Rowan groaned, rolling her eyes. Rowan almost seemed to forget her captain's habits. Elizabeth sounded confused. "Will it really?"

Hawk snapped. "Of course, it can't!"

Rowan growled lowly (knowing how innocent the princess must be), grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him away. "Knock it off, Cap'n."

Meliodas shook her off, patting Elizabeth's head. "Come on, Elizabeth. Don't worry about me. This is no big deal. A little sleep and I'm good to go. Goodnight."

Rowan grabbed his shoulder (the good one). "Cap'n." Rowan stared down at him, at his bright emerald eyes. Rowan sniffed toward his wound, not liking the smell of it.

Meliodas' face was blank. "Rowan, I'm going to get some rest." He moved back, so Rowan let go and couldn't scent his wound. She easily got his hidden message. _He had it handled. _Rowan felt him tense in pain earlier, but let it go.

Rowan nodded. "Fine." He went back into the Tavern and Elizabeth was looking beyond worried. Diane had a grumpy look on her face. Rowan knew Diane had feelings toward Meliodas, but knew she would never become the captain's mate. Elizabeth said she was worried and went to check on him. Rowan watched as she left. Rowan just stood on top of the giant pig and watched the scenery pass by.

Elizabeth came running back out five minutes later, shouting. "Come quick! Sir Meliodas is in trouble."

Diane yelled out. "What!? What happened to the captain?!" Hawk screamed in shock.

Rowan growled out in worry. "I'll go check, Di." Rowan ran after Elizabeth (outpacing her). As she got closer, she could smell the scent of blood getting stronger, Rowan shook her head. She got into the room, lifting him as gently as possible, putting him on the bed, back first. "Princess, take care of him."

Elizabeth jumped back in shock. "O-ok. Yes, of course."

/ / / / / / /

They found a doctor after Diane looked for help, but considering how human's are, Elizabeth found one. Meliodas was laying in the doctor's house on a bed, a cold towel covering his forehead and blankets up to his chest. Rowan thought it was a strange look for her normally strong captain. The doctor, a man with brown hair and beard with glasses. He smelt like, which put Rowan a bit on edge. Diane was outside because she couldn't be in the house.

He had a cup of something and Rowan spoke up. "What's that?" She was leaning against the wall.

The doctor jumped in surprise, glancing at Rowan for a moment. "J-just medicine."

Hawk told me. "He's a doctor, he's helping him!"

As Meliodas drank it, the doctor said. "I'm surprised he's still alive. Along with the sword, he has burns like he was struck by lightning. How did a child get these?"

Rowan snorted in amusement. "Child? He won't die." Rowan stared at the doctor in the eyes or as just as she could with glasses. He must of seen something in her eyes because he shivered and nodded in disbelief. "I'll leave you two to yourselves." Rowan kept her stare on him as he left quickly.

Rowan said bluntly. "I don't like that guy."

Hawk said to her. "Well, maybe if you didn't scare him."

Rowan huffed. "Oh, please-"

"It's because of me!" Rowan paused at Elizabeth's voice. _Is it really that annoying when I do that? _"I said I wanted to stop the Holy Knights. That's what led him to look for the Eight Deadly Sins and caused this."

Hawk sounded worried. "Easy there, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth spoke again. "I'm sorry."

Rowan looked at her as she took in the real concern Elizabeth had for her Alpha. Rowan's lips curled into a smile and she laughed. Saw the stares she got and laugh some more.

Hawk yelled. "How could you laugh at her at a time like this?!"

Elizabeth didn't look upset, she only blinked at her. "Lady Rowan?" Even Diane was staring at Rowan.

Seeing the stares, Rowan knew she'd had to answer them. Rowan gave the princess a wolfish grin. "Don't worry, Princess. Cap'n won't die because I wouldn't."

Diane then smiled at her. "Oh." It's something Rowan has said before in the past.

Rowan continued. "Yeah, it wouldn't kill me, so no way would it kill my captain." Rowan walked forward, placing a hand on her head and making her jump. "Don't worry, if the Cap'n doesn't want to do something, he won't. He wants to find all of us."

Rowan opened the window, hopping on Diane's shoulder.

"Lady Rowan?" Rowan turned her head to look back to see Elizabeth's teary eyes. "Thank you."

Rowan's eyes widened and felt a flush on her face. "Woah! Hey, I was just speaking my mind."

Hawk said. "That was amazing, what do we do now?"

Elizabeth said. "We'll just say here until he wakes up. We'll go to Baste Prison later."

Diane was frowning. Rowan nuzzled up to her neck or at least a part of it. She didn't really get to scent her since they met again. It was a Pack thing, all the Sins were her pack. It was looking like Elizabeth was heading down that road. Rowan could feel her discomfort of not being able to help Meliodas bothering her. Diane finger nudged her head for a moment. Diane said. "I'm going to start heading in that direction now. Once the Captain wakes up, I'm sure he'll want to go there right away and not waste any more time. But I can't let him do that unless I know all of his wounds are healed." I held on tightly to her top as she stood up.

Elizabeth and Hawk came running out. "Wait, Lady Diane! Let me come with you."

Diane said. "I don't want you getting underfoot. I mean, just look at that tiny body and those skinny arms. What could you possibility do? The only things your good for, Princess, are changing and washing clothes on the Captain's forehead and being his nurse maid."

Hawk screamed. "Is that anyway-"

Rowan growled, staring down at him. "Enough, Hawk." He shivered and backed up at Diane's glare.

Elizabeth was shaking. "I need to do something, anything to be of help to Sir Meliodas. He's hurt and I know it's all my fault. I just cause him trouble, but for my sake-"

Rowan interrupted her with an annoyed look. "Oi. What did I say about that?"

Diane stomped forward, Rowan still on her shoulder. "Don't kid yourself! It's not like the Captain risked everything for you. He's like that. It's who he he is, trust me I should know."

Elizabeth asked. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"It was back when I left my home town and went back to traveling on my own. I got into some stupid argument with some stupid knights along the way." She went on, saying how Meliodas saved her, seeing her as the same and not a freak. Rowan got it, human's couldn't handle what wasn't like that. Diane went on. "I felt the exact same size as the boy standing next to me. I know it wasn't true, but for a moment, I let myself believe that. I'll never be as small as you, Princess or as dainty. I can't fit in that building, so I can't even tend to the Captain's injuries. But there's one thing I can do for him. Fight with everything I have. That's about it."

Rowan was frowning, but stayed silent.

Elizabeth then spoke. "As for me, I wish I had a power to my call my own. So, i can save my loved ones."

Diane said. "I'll wish I can be small like you."

Rowan was getting annoyed at this back and forth. There didn't need to be this much conflict. There was no point being upset that one of them had a skill the other one didn't have. "Hey. Both of you." They both stopped to looked at her, Diane turning her head. "Pack."

Diane groaned loudly. "Rowan, not now."

Rowan grumbled at her in her throat, tugging a piece of her hair. "Pack has different kills, but they work and watch out for each other. We as the Eight Deadly Sins are Pack-"

"What's that?"

Rowan scowled at the black mass in the sky. "What?"

Diane said. "It's coming from Baste Prison."

Elizabeth asked. "You think maybe a storms coming?"

Hawk was nervous. "Don't tell me it's that guy again?"

Rowan glared at the sky. "I don't know what you mean, but whatever it is, that's no natural."

Diane nodded. "Rowan right, it's different."

Elizabeth gasped. "Insects?"

Hawk whined. "Even worse. It's a worse swarm of poisonous insects."

Rowan snarled as acid like liquid was hitting the houses and the ground. Rowan rolled her eyes. Rowan eyed Diane, knowing her reaction.

Diane complained. "Bugs are the one thing I can't stand."

I sighed. "Seriously, Di?"

"Leave me alone, Rowan!" She crouched. Elizabeth and Hawk were shocked. The bugs filled the area, swarming them. Elizabeth and Hawk ran off for safety. Rowan dropped off her shoulder.

Rowan grinned as Diane used her Earth powers to kill them all. Diane said. "Bring it on. I'll take on every last one of them." She jumped. "Rowan, watch after the Princess and the Captain."

Rowan tilted her head at the Envy Sin. "Diane?"

Diane beamed at her. "I got this, Rowan!"

Rowan spoke to Elizabeth and Hawk. "Go inside. I'll watch out here for a bit."

Elizabeth asked me nervously. "A-are you sure?"

Hawk was more annoyed. "Are you kidding?"

Rowan turned away. "Don't ask, just go." They ran up to Meliodas' room. Rowan wandered around the town, smelling for what didn't fit. Elizabeth seemed the safest up there.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Wolf Sin of Vengeance." Rowan turned to see a Holy Knight with a large mask with just two eye holes and a nose hole. He also had a suit of armor covering his whole body in gold. "We heard about two Sins, but not a third being together."

Rowan shook her head. "That's not my fault you had misinformation."

"I'm Lucius. One of the Eight Deadly Sins or not, your end is here, as is your captain's."

Rowan gave out a sharp laugh. "That's what you think." Rowan jumped back as a vine shot at me from all angles. "So, that's your power."

Lucius laughed mockingly. "Yes, you can't handle-" Rowan kicked him in the middle of his mask. He yelled. "Ack!"

Rowan rolled her eyes. "Shut up." A vine wrapped around her shoulder, jerking her back. Rowan knew she could deal with him in one second, if she had my Sacred Treasure, but she didn't have it. Rowan ripped my arm back, snapping the vine. Four more came for the Sin, one for each limb. Rowan used her strength to break them (which had her in the air), hopping down to her feet.

Lucius yelled. "I have more power than that."

Rowan just stared blankly, dodging the next vine. She didn't want to use her powers, not for him. Rowan choked at the vine wrapping around her neck tightly. Not wanting to choke herself, she ripped it apart with her claws (which came out at will). She grabbed the next incoming vine, yanking him toward her and slamming a fist into his mask/face. As she knew it would, the mask caved under her power. Lucius yelled out in pain.

Digging her hands into his chest plate, she ripped it open. She kicked back at his knee and he was on his back and he yelled. "Wait!"

The mask was pushed away to see a bruised and bloodied face. he had a shaved head and pale eyes. Rowan asked. "How many are there of you?"

Lucius shook his head weakly. "No, I-"

Rowan snarled angrily. She placed a foot on his chest and knelt down. Rowan bared her teeth and pressed down. 'Who is attacking my Alpha?"

That finally got her an answer. "The Weird Fang. Friesa, Golgius, Ruin and Jude."

Rowan pressed down harder on his ribs. Before anything else could be done, he passed out. "Huh?" Rowan then realized she left Elizabeth, Meliodas and Hawk for a while. She ran back to the doctor's office.

/ / / / / / /

Rowan ran into the building and up the stairs. She skid to a stop in front of the door. She felt a darkness coming from the other side of the closed door, a familiar darkness. The door slammed open by Rowan's hand. She stared at the masked guy, another Holy Knight. He must of been part of the Weird Fang. He was trying to steal Meliodas' sword. Ban had tried that and it didn't work well for him. He had the wide scar on his neck to prove it.

Seeing Meliodas' mark made Rowan stiffen. Rowan looked over at the Holy Knight, growling deep in her chest at his threatening posture. His had snapped toward Rowan and her snarl, back to Meliodas' and jumped out the window. She stared into Meliodas' dark eyes, not wavering, even if her whole body was reacting.

Elizabeth's voice came from nowhere. "Is that really you, Sir Meliodas?"

Rowan's shoulders relaxed as he looked human again. "It's me. Hey, Elizabeth. Hey, Rowan. Hey, Porky." Rowan relaxed back to normal, her bared teeth disappearing.

Elizabeth pulled her hands to her chest. "You're back to your old self again."

Hawk grumbled. "Except he called me Porky for some reason."

Rowan walked over to her captain. He looked around. "Hey, where are we right now?"

Rowan smacked him over the head. "We had to come here because you were injured. You didn't take care of yourself."

Meliodas said calmly. "Ow, Rowan that hurt."

Elizabeth rushed to explain. "Were in Dalmaly. It's right by Baste Prison."

Meliodas asked. "Who was that weirdo?"

Hawk was on the window. "A Holy Knight-"

Rowan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there's a group called the Weird Fang."

Hawk shouted angrily. "Don't interrupt me! They seem to be after Elizabeth and that sword of yours. His name was Glogius. That Quack was in on it too." Hawk ran off, but Elizabeth stopped him by the ear, which made him squeal. Rowan was a bit worried that they were after Elizabeth already, but she knew that the princess was already on the run.

Elizabeth said. "Wait! Sir Meliodas is still injured."

Rowan was confused. 'What's a Quack?"

Meliodas told her. "A doctor."

Rowan nodded, still not really getting it. "Oh." Rowan looked over Meliodas, he smelt fine and he should be healed by now, by his standards.

Meliodas took the bandage off and as expected, he was mostly healed, a scar in it's place. Meliodas said. "It's okay, now."

Elizabeth was shocked. "It can't be! No way!"

Rowan leaned again the wall by her shoulders.

Meliodas eyed Elizabeth as she felt for a wound. "What's with you? You're really aggressive today, you know that?" Elizabeth was gripping his shoulder with a lot of concern. Something Rowan noted.

Elizabeth fell back with a hurried apology. "I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention." Rowan watched as he was being a pervert about it. He was fine.

Rowan said. "Cap'n, I'm gonna look for Diane. She fighting another Holy Knight. I already dealt with one of them."

Rowan was faced with Meliodas' blank look. "That's fine. We'll meet up at Baste later."

Elizabeth spoke quietly. "Are you sure you'll be alright, Lady Rowan?"

Rowan blinked at her. "Huh? Yeah, I'll be fine."

Hawk squealed. "You're just going to run off?"

Rowan nodded. "Uh-huh." Rowan ran off, looking for Diane. She could handle herself, but she would help if she needed it. Rowan thought she might even get to Baste Prison first.

Rowan was getting closer and she could see Baste Prison far out. She was curious to see why Ban got himself captured.

Rowan then saw Diane's large form. Rowan brightened and ran toward her, calling. "Yo! Diane!"

She looked down, shocked. "Rowan? I thought you were with the captain?"

Rowan waved a hand. "Ah, he's fine. He's awake." Rowan then noticed a blank look on her face and she was kicked into a rock. Rowan groaned, feeling pain in her body. She jumped up in annoyance. "Ow. WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?"

"I got you, Holy Knight?"

Rowan frowned in confusion. "What?"

Rowan shook the ringing from her ears. Rowan heard her call out to someone and glared. She didn't get what Diane's problem was. She then saw it was Diane, but a Holy Knight. The confusing part was that she smelled like Diane did. It pissed Rowan off. _What did they do to Diane? _

Rowan rammed into the Holy Knight's knee, making them stumble. Rowan was kicked again and flew back again, this time her feet skidding on the ground, her feet kicking up dirt. "That Holy Knight is petty strong." Rowan was surprised, she hasn't met a Holy Knight that strong.

Rowan turned to look around and was confused. "Cap'n?"

Meliodas asked. "Yo, Rowan! What made Diane go crazy?"

Rowan frowned in confusion. "Diane? That's a Holy Knight?"

Meliodas disappeared.

/ / / / / / /

Rowan ran after them to see Meliodas and Diane, fighting. They smelt the same, like how they always smelled. Then they turned into Holy Knights before her eyes. It was driving Rowan crazy. She scratched her short hair. "Why do they smell the same?"

"Lady Rowan!"

Rowan looked up to see Elizabeth waving at me. I ran over to her. She had Hawk, a man and young boy with her. Hawk yelled. "Where did you go?"

Rowan replied. "I tried to find Diane, but couldn't. Then, she turned into a Holy Knight. But now, I could tell by scent, but they don't know that."

Elizabeth looked shocked. "You're sense of smell is that good?"

Rowan nodded proudly. "Uh-huh."

Hawk was awed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Rowan frowned at the Sins still fighting. "Now, we have to stop them."

Elizabeth asked me. "How do we do that, Lady Rowan?"

Rowan thought about it and grinned when she had an idea. She nodded to herself. "Simple, I have to get in the middle of them and fight."

The two human were staring at her is disbelief.

Elizabeth and Hawk yelled. "WHAT!?"

Rowan crouched. "Don't worry." She jumped toward the battlefield her fellow sins were making.

/ /

**I know it's been a while, but this one is longer than the other chapters. **


	4. Fighting Sins and Finding Ban

**The Eighth Sin: Sin of Vengence**

** Chapter 4 **

** Fighting the Sins and Finding Ban**

* * *

_12 Years Ago_

_Rowan was walking back into Liones. King and Meliodas were the only ones who knew what she was. The fairy, King could sense it, just as Rowan could tell the overweight looking man was a fairy. Werewolf. Her kind wasn't very common anymore. No one except for Meliodas knew her Sin. The other Sins knew she was more feral and different than humans, but not much more than that. Though Rowan didn't know much about Merlin, she seemed to know everything. _

_Once a month, she did her transformation in a cave that was blocked off from everyone. Ban was cleaning against the wall, chewing on a apple with his sharp teeth. Roman ran a hand through her dark hair, her blue eyes going to him. "Hey, Ban. What're you waitin' for?"_

_Ban waved a hand, tossing the apple somewhere. "You. The Cap'n said you'd be back today."_

_Rowan frowned. "Did he now?" Rowan didn't know he kept track of that. "What do you want?"_

_She walked until she was next to him, a canvas bag over her shoulder. The canvas bag which held the chains that helped contain her. Ban snickered, grinning at her. "Cap'n wants a meetin'. We have a mission coming."_

_Rowan sighed. "That gives me time." The sarcas, made him laugh again, slapping her on the back. _

_It was quiet for a moment (which Rowan knew wouldn't last) because Ban wasn't the quiet type. "So, where do you go?"_

_Rowan snorted, sending him a look. "Have I told you any other time you asked?"_

_Ban's sharp teeth bared into a grin. "Figured I'd ask."_

_They ended up at the castle ten minutes later. While they walked, they had conversation back and forth. Ban was telling her about a joke he played on King. Rowan in turn told him about a strange animal she ate that he would be interested in cooking. They walked into a one window room the Sins met in with stone walls and a heavy door. _

_Everyone else was there and Rowan could see_ _Diane crouching by the open window. King was floating by the window, Meliodas was sitting on the large square table in the room, Merin sitting primly in a chair with Escandor (in his large form as it was daytime and the sun was high in the sky) standing close by and Gowther's large armored body standing in a corner._

_Ban grinned, raising his arms. "We're back!"_

_Rowan also smiled, happy to be back with Pack. Ban went to sit on the table with the captain. Rowan leaned against the wall, eyes on Meliodas._

_Meliodas smiled brightly and clapped his hands. "Alright. The King wanted us to look at some suspicious activity in the next town over. So, let's go so we can head back."_

_Gowther's monotone voice said. "Hm, sounds interesting." Merlin calmly agreed._

_King was sending Ban a glare, who gave him a wide smirk back. Most likely from the joke Ban mentioned. _

_King eyes flickered to her and Rowan sent him a look back. He knew where she was. He looked away, floating toward the window._

_The rest of them walked toward the city, ready to leave. Ban suddenly hung on King's back when they were at the gates. "No fair, why does he get to float?"_

_King flailed in the air, his large body turning. "Ban! Get off me, you idiot."_

_Meliodas grinned in amusement as Diane giggled and Rowan chuckled, rolling her shoulders. They would hurt for a couple more hours. Meliodas' eyes green eyes flickered to her, but Rowan ignored it._

_King was still getting picked on by Ban, Merlin, Gowther and Escandor were walking together ahead, Diane walking to the side. Rowan was walking with Meliodas in the back of the group. She knew he must of planned it because she was walking with Meliodas alone. _

_Meliodas said, after a moment of walking. "You know, you can tell the Sins."_

_Rowan automatically knew what he meant. She grumbled lowly. "No. Leave it alone, Cap'n."_

_He didn't seem bothered by it. "If that's what you want."_

_"Hey, Ro!"_

_Rowan smiled and looked up at Diane. "Hey, Di." Rowan sniffed and noticed Diane by her scent that she was feeling lonely. She figured it must be hard being that much taller than everyone else. She got being different than others. She gave her a toothy grin. "Can I sit on your shoulder?"_

_Meliodas chuckled, knowing what she was doing. Rowan was lifted onto her shoulder. She nuzzled her neck. It was a pack thing. She usually did it the other Sins._

_It was the least she could do._

* * *

Elizabeth and Hawk watched worriedly. Hawk snorted. "That idiot is going to make it worse."

Elizabeth let out a worried breath, clasping her hands together slowly. "I do hope Sir Meliodas, Lady Rowan and Lady Diane will be alright."

Rowan jumped into the fray, knocking then apart. She growled. "Knock it off!" Rowan didn't realize it before, but their scents were Diane and Meliodas, nothing like a Holy Knight or someone different. It was a bit agrivating. Elizabeth started yelling at them to stop.

They froze and looked over at Hawk and Elizabeth. Meliodas questioned. "Elizabeth?"

Diane asked. "Princess? What are you doing here?"

Hawk shouted. "We should be asking you that!"

Diane looked lost. "Captain, you're here? Where's that Holy Knight?"

Meliodas looked around. "Huh? I don't know."

Some kid came forward. "Big Lady! You're alright!"

Rowan raised an eyebrow when the Sin of Envy didn't get mad, she was always temperamental about her size.

Diane crouched down with a smile. "No, I'm okay."

Rowan tilted her head to the side, confused. "Who's the pup?"

Elizabeth looked confused and Hawk sputtered. "What are you talking about? I don't see any dogs."

Meliodas got what she was saying. He said nonchalantly. "Oh, we found him."

Rowan nodded in recognition. "Oh. Okay."

Hawk sent them a look of disbelief. _That easy?! Those idiots..._

Rowan's head snapped up as a ring filled the area. Meliodas shouted. "That Holy Knight!" Him and Diane were fighting again. Rowan stood in front of Elizabeth, Hawk and the young boy. Rowan threw a arm behind her. "Go!"

"Lady Rowan!"

Rowan growled. "Hawk!"

He squeaked. "Ah! What?"

"Take Elizabeth and the child. Go!" They did as she asked. The bell rang again and Rowan groaned, slapping her hands over her ears. Her nose was telling her the truth, but the bell sound was tricking her, trying to fool her like Meliodas and Diane. It was confusing and giving her a headache from the mixed signals. She couldn't focus enough to split them apart.

Suddenly, the sound stopped and Rowan jolted forward as the feeling shook it off. She shook her head like a dog shakes his body coming out of water. Meliodas hopped down from where he was fighting Diane in the air. "Oh no! Elizabeth!" He ran off, Diane not that far off. Rowan saw no choice but to follow them.

When she got in the clearing, Meliodas was fighting one in the weird mask. Diane handled the one with bugs. Rowan's shoulders relaxed. They were fine. Rowan could hear him defeat the Holy Knight and she smiled in satisfaction. She also saw Diane crush the other one. It annoyed her there wasn't another Holy Knight she could take on.

Rowan's face went dark as she noticed Elizabeth injured on the ground. A snarl ripped from her throat as she saw her injuries. "**Who**?"

Hawk stumbled back a step. "Woah!"

Diane said, not bothered by her rage. She's seen it many times. "Calm down, Ro. Check on her. You know the Captain will take care of it."

Rowan let out a soft noise, nodding. "I know." She moved closer, crouching on one knee next to Elizabeth's head. Taking a sniff, she didn't smell like she was majorly injured. Not like the captain.

Hawk cried sadly. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. If only I was strong like my Mom." Rowan frowned, patted the pig on the back. He made a surprised sound, but didn't say anything. Not like with the captain.

Diane also crouched down. "She looks pretty messed up. We should take her to town."

Even with the situation, Rowan could help but smile. _Now, they were acting like pack. _

"Hold on...would you please...take me along with you. I want to be with you...Lady Rowan...Sir Meliodas...Sir Ban."

Hawk sputtered. "You can't do that like this!"

Rowan stared at her blankly, a similar look that her captain wore. She was determined, but bound to get hurt if she came along.

Elizabeth said. "I made a promise that I would never stop fighting the kingdom and it's people."

Rowan still stared and Diane looked sadly down at Elizabeth. "That can't happen now, I'm sorry to say."

"Why not, Lady Diane?"

Diane replied. "It's Baste Prison and the enemy is lined up there waiting for us now. You won't be able to do anything in the shape you're in."

"I suppose not. I don't have any great power. I can't go sword to sword with a Holy Knight or handle myself well at battle. I know, but even so, I've made up my mind. To at least be there with Sir Meliodas and you all. Because I must keep my promise."

A slow grin crossed Rowan's face when she stopped talking. Diane asked. "You're not gonna cry?"

Rowan said before Elizabeth could answer. "It's fine. You can come."

Hawk yelled. "Are you sure that's the best idea?! She's too hurt."

Rowan nodded surely. "Yes, of course. Diane, do we have a way to bring her?"

Diane turned and grabbed her bag off her back. "Yes, my bag. But it will be bumpy and it might affect you're injuries in a bad way. Are you sure about this?"

Elizabeth told her she was and Rowan just nodded at her. Elizabeth seemed to be as stubborn as the Captain.

Hawk shouted. "Hey!"

Rowan gave a feral grin at the at the man trying to run off. She grabbed his collar tightly. "Going somewhere, human?"

The man whimpered, sending her a terrified look (though he did look confused at the 'human' comment). Rowan was just happy to be doing something. "Please! Let go of me!"

Hawk got in front of the man still in Rowan's grip. "You're a soldier from Baste Prison, right?"

Rowan stared at him with a hard look. "Really?"

The man shook his head rapidly. "NO! That Holy Knight forced me to come here!"

Hawk glared, a vein pulsing on top of his head. "But you know where they are holding the Sin and the doctor's daughter."

Rowan sent the scared man an interested look. "Tell me."

The man tried to move away from her, but she just tightened her grip. "Wait, those Holy Knights mean business. If I tell you what you want, you have no idea what-"

Rowan smirked as she heard Diane behind her. Rowan wave a hand in Diane's direction. "It's okay, Di. I wanna do it." Rowan turned the shaking man until he was facing her. She gave him a grin with a lot of teeth. "Some Holy Knights are strong. _But, _do you want to face the Holy Knights _or The Eight Deadly Sins?" _She let go and backed up a step, knowing his answer.

* * *

They all met up together to go to a castle the man said the Sin and the doctor's daughter were at. Rowan was more interested in finding Ban. The doctor irritated her by trying to kill her captain. She barely had the self control to stop herself from attacking him and he was already injured, most likely dead.

Diane said. "Woah, it's deserted."

Rowan shrugged. "Just look for the most noise. We'll find Ban there."

Meliodas nodded in agreement. "That's true."

They walked some more until Hawk called, skidding to a stop. "Wait, I think I see her."

They saw a girl sleeping in a cell with glasses and light brown hair. It had to be the daughter, she smelt like him a bit. At least to Rowan. Hawk said. "There she is. Without a doubt, the doctor's daughter."

Meliodas looked over. "Then let's get her out. Got room in your backpack for another one?"

Diane called back. "Sure, no problem."

Rowan pointed out, not liking the idea of that girl being with close quarters with the princess. "I think she's waking up."

Diane broke the door open with her hand and the young girl screamed. After calming down once the situation was explained, she settled with Elizabeth in the bag. Hawk asked. "Is she going to be okay?"

Diane closed it carefully."She's going to be just fine."

Rowan gave a distrustful scowl at the bag. "How do we know she won't hurt Elizabeth?"

Hawk yelled. "How can you say that!?"

But Rowan ignored him, looking at Meliodas. "Cap'n."

Meliodas smiled, slapping her on the back. "It'll be fine."

Rowan gave a grunt. "If you say so."

"Ro, don't worry too much, okay? The captain is right."

Rowan just nodded, taking it Diane's words. "Okay." Her head jerked up when she heard footsteps. She sniffed and she had a wide grin. _It was Ban! She knew that scent anywhere!_

He came into view with no shirt and red pants with holes in them. He had bright white spiky hair (though it looked dirty). Rowan stopped herself from rushing him.

Meliodas said. "Ban?"

"Hey, Cap'n."

They were looking at each other seriously, but Rowan and Diane knew the truth. Hawk said. "They both seem upset. What's going on? I have a bad feeling about this." Hawk, Diane and Rowan were standing together (though Hawk was backing up).

Rowan let out a bark of laughter, grinning. "That's not it." _The pack was coming together slowly. _

Diane just sat down. "I think you want to get behind me and hide there. You can hide too, Ro."

Hawk whimpered and Rowan snorted. "I don't need'a do that."

Meliodas threw his arms up. "Ban!"

Ban sounded just as happy. "Cap'n!" They both laughed as they ran at each other, slapping hands harshly.

Hawk asked. "What's that? It's like a game of patty cake gone horribly wrong."

Rowan replied. "Pack bonding."

They watched as Ban slammed Meliodas into a couple of walls. Diane and Rowan seen this plenty of times, they knew how this would continue. Ban yelled. "Cap'n My turn! Me next!" He waved his arms.

Diane said. "Or just boys being boys...and Ro when she gets involved." Rowan couldn't help, but think it was a long decade since she's seen the Sins.

Meliodas slammed Ban into a couple of walls by head butting his stomach. Hawk sighed. "Do I want to know?"

Diane also sighed. "Just roll with it."

Both Meliodas and Ban laughed, Ban said after they got up. "So, great! I thought you might've got soft on me."

"You still got it!" They then arm wrestled on the ground.

Ban smirked from his place on the ground, clasping Meliodas' hand. "Ready?"

"Go!"

Rowan scratched the back of her neck. "This place is gonna get destroyed."

Hawk screamed. "WHAT?!"

Diane nodded back. "I know."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

Hawk freaked as the place started coming down and Diane just told him this was normal.

Ban snarked. "720 times. If I recall correctly and I do, I beat you 361 of them."

"You must of lose you're mind, I won 361 times!"

Rowan chucked as the floor broke. "Ah, this always happens."

"WHY?!"

* * *

Right when they left the castle, back toward the Boar's Hat. They were walking in a clearing when Rowan stopped. She turned to Ban blankly, who laughed at her look. Meliodas smiled, realizing what she was going to do. Diane smiled too, shaking her head. "Oh boy."

Hawk shook his head rapidly between the two. "Woah! Is this going to be like before?!"

Meliodas chuckled. "Not quite."

Rowan jumped at him and Ban spread his arms with a wide grin. She shoved her nose into his neck. Smelling his scent of blood and fire. She did it for all the Sins. Meliodas when she was still in wolf form and Diane when she was picked up. Ban rumbled out a laugh. "Missed you too, Wolf."

After making sure his scent was mixed in hers', she stepped back, looking satisfied. "Back at ya, Fox."

And then they got moving. Meliodas picked up Elizabeth when they got to the bar. Ban said. "Be back, going for a walk." He turned and walked off lazily.

Rowan frowned, twitching her shoulders. "Cap'n." He made a humming sound as he came back from letting her rest in the Bar. "Elizabeth's alright?"

"Uh-huh. She's be okay here. Go on." He knew she didn't like it when Pack was separated with only one of them. They were strong, so pairs didn't bother her.

She ran after Ban, who raised an eyebrow when he saw her running. "I knew you would follow."

She grumbled wordlessly. "Whatever, Fox."

Ban smirked. "I don't care, Wolf."

She bumped shoulders with him now and again as they walked. No doubt whichever Sin they ran into, Rowan would do the same. Two guys passed them, one in a red leather suit. Ban stopped and Rowan tilted her head at him curiously. Ban told her. "Back off for a minute, Rowan."

She shrugged, backing off and laughed as Ban stole it from the guy.

_Typical Ban. What he wants, he gets. _

* * *

They went back to the Bar. They brought out Elizabeth, but she was laying down on some pillows and some cushions for comfort.

Meliodas waved them over without looking at them. "Ban, come here. I'll introduce you to Elizabeth."

Ban sat cross-legged on a barrel and Rowan sat beside it on the floor, her legs stretched out.

They could see the Princess waking up. All attention was on her. Meliodas said. "Elizabeth, time for me to officaly introduce you. This is Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed."

Ban smirked at her. "Hey. Don't bother getting up."

Rowan looked up at him. "You want her to get up in her condition?"

Ban gave her a exasperated look. "No, I didn't mean it like that!"

Meliodas looked at Ban, a little surprised. "Hey, where did you get that suit?"

Ban shrugged. "I can't very well parade around naked in front of a princess."

"How did you buy clothes without any money?"

"I kinda stumbled across them. It was a total fluke."

Rowan snickered lowly. "Yeah, strumbled." She yiped at the smack to her head. "Hey!" She sent Ban a glare, rubbing her smarting head.

Ban ignored her, looking up at Diane, who was standing above the roof. "Haven't seen you in a while, Diane."

Diane turned away with a huff. "I would've been totally happy to have gone 100 years without seeing you again."

Ban walked over to stand over Elizabeth. Elizabeth said. "I'm Elizabeth. Please forgive me for not raising to greet you."

Rowan said with amusement. "Still asking her Highness to stand when she's hurt."

Ban turned around with a tick above his eyebrow. "I wasn't gonna, you damn dog!" They didn't know she was a werewolf, but she didn't act human either.

To further his statement, Rowan gave a bark like laugh, Meliodas joining in with a chuckle of his own. Diane even giggled, used to Rowan antics with teasing.

Ban turned back to Elizabeth, face smoothing out. "Anyway, your Highness, no worries at all. We're not big on ceremony." Ban bowed. "So, let's just be friends, the five of us."

Hawk said. "Don't you mean the six of us?"

Meliodas, Diane and Rowan shared a look. Ban's reaction was going to be hilarious. Ban turned to Meliodas and grinned. "Cap'n, do you need glasses? They're five of us here."

Hawk spoke up. "Um, there are five of us. Are you sure you haven't gotten a couple of screws loose?"

Ban turned to Rowan. "That's rude, you know." He noticed her wide smirk, showing a bit of fang. "What?" Rowan pointed behind him. He looked down at the pig. "But, who said that before?"

Hawk was smug. "I did."

Ban whole face widened with shock. "That's a talking pig here!" Ban skidded back.

Hawk screamed, his ears flying up. "You're just noticing that!"

"Oh, no way! A pig talking like a person. That is more than I can handle, man. Hold on, that's it. You're King, right? Of course, you were cursed and turned into an actual pig."

Rowan laughed, holding her gut. "You're way off, Ban. And don't you think I'd be able to tell if that was King with my nose?" Ban looked to be thinking about what she said.

Diane sighed. "Guess again."

Meliodas said. "I heard King's dead-"

Rowan growled deep in her throat. "No way, that's just a rumor!"

Meliodas gave her a stare. "Rowan."

Ban arched an eyebrow. _She still seems to have that interrupting habit. That would get annoying._

"I warn you now, I'm no ordinary pig. I'm Sir Hawk, Captain of the Order of Scraps Disposel."

Ban was awed, "Wow! I never heard of that order before!"

"Are you finished with the introductions. Come, eat up before you're dinner gets cold."

Rowan got up, hungry. Food was food.

That was how they spent the night, eating and drinking. Meliodas drank tankard after tankard to no effect, Ban was drunk and Rowan was getting there. Diane was happy to be eating with everyone, Hawk was eating as much as he could and Elizabeth was eating, but resting.

Ban at some point hopped on Hawk and wouldn't let go. "Cap'n Hawk! Teach me what you know, Master!"

Hawk begged to be free and Diane sighed. "Ban, try not to overdue it, okay."

Rowan, more than tispy, stumbled to her feet, chicken leg in one hand that she was biting into. She snickered as she hopped onto Ban's back, making Hawk wail and Meliodas laugh. "Ah, I'm dying! Help! Help!"

Rowan situated herself on Ban's back more, smiling happily as she heard Diane and Elizabeth's conversation. She rolled off onto her back, mouth opening as she saw the lights flash across the sky.

She turned her head to look at Diane and Elizabeth with a warm smile. She could hear their conversation. It made her realize something.

_Elizabeth was Pack. _

_She had to remember to scent her when she wasn't so drunk._

* * *

_12 Years Ago_

_After they came back from the mission (which turned out to be nothing, but a couple of bandits), most of the Sins split up. Diane went off, King following her. Merlin went to her labatory with Gowther and a skinner Escandor. Meliodas went into the castle where a young Elizabeth was. The Third Princess was only about 4 years old. She knew all the Sins. _

_Bored with nothing with do, Rowan went with the Captain. Meliodas looked back at her. "You coming?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah."_

_They walked into her nursery to see Elizabeth playing on the floor with her toys. She jumped up with a toothy grin. "Meli! 'Wen!"_

_Meliodas smiled brightly. "Hey, Elizabeth!"_

_The nanny who was sitting in a chair, got up in relief. She loved that girl, but she was a handful. She trusted any of the Sins with the Princess. She left the room and Elizabeth bounded over to Meliodas, hugging him tightly around the waist. He laughed and Elizabeth then hugged Rowan, who jolted in surprise as she always did. _

_She patted her on the head with a smile. "Hey, Pup." It was a nickname. _

_Elizabeth was back on the floor, Meliodas sitting with her. She was a cute kid, white hair and bright blue eyes, except for a white bang over one eye. Meliodas was overprotective of her, all of them are, though not as much as the Captain. _

_Watching her smile and laugh, playing with Meliodas, she vowed to let nothing happen to that girl. _

_She's known about her since she was a infant anyway. _


End file.
